The Summer of Fire
by girl-nerdacious
Summary: In the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Zuko makes a choice that will change everything. - ZukoxKatara - A retelling of the show, beginning at the end of book two. Rated T For now, for mild language and violence. -IN PROGRESS-
1. Redemption

_**ATLA is not owned by me, as Mike and Bryan own it! I just love the universe and the characters, so don't sue me! 3**  
_

The_ fire rages in me. Daylight fights through the night with the cries of redemption. The sun ignites the light in our eyes, and this is possible._

All It Takes For Your Dreams To Come True – A Skylit Drive

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - REDEMPTION**

* * *

**KATARA**

The ground rumbled above her, causing Katara to leap back in shock. A bright light flooded a short tunnel, soon eclipsed by two dark shadows.

"You've got company," a rough voice snarled as the third person came tumbling down the tunnel.

The opening closed with a clatter. Katara's eyes adjusted as she noticed the scarred figure in front of her.

Her eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Zuko?!"

He looked up from the kneeling position and their eyes locked. Surprise was quickly replaced by disgust on the waterbender's face.

Zuko turned his back to her as she began pacing around the dim-lit caves.

"Why did they throw you in here?" Katara sighed, waving her hands frustrated. "Oh wait, let me guess. It's a trap so when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your fire nation clutches!" Her fists balled in anger.

Zuko glanced towards Katara silently; not allowing himself to be hooked by her antagonizing. She began pacing again, glaring in his direction.

"You're a terrible person you know that? Always following us, hunting the avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace." Katara yelled towards Zuko's back. When he remained silent, her voice lowered, dripping with acid. "But what do you care? You're the fire lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Zuko quickly retorted. "I don't?! How dare you? You have no idea what this war has put me through." Katara dropped to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest. "Me personally." Tears welled up in her eyes as her voice dropped to a whisper. "The fire nation took my mother away from me."

"I'm sorry." His quiet voice responded. The concern caught Katara by surprise. He turned to her and with pain in his eyes said "That's something we have in common."

She wiped a tear from her cheek as she looked at Zuko, the anger diminishing.

They remained like that for a few moments, silently staring at the other. Katara stared into his golden eyes, the thoughts flooding her mind.

"What does he mean by that? I honestly don't think a fleet of fire nation ships crashed into his home and murdered his mother." Katara thought to herself. She had never allowed herself to think of Zuko as a real person with real problems. In her mind he was just the arrogant, ruthless jerk he had always been.

He stepped towards her, his face a mixture of compassion and caution.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." She spoke up half-heartedly.

"It doesn't matter." He quietly responded.

She stepped towards him, continuing. "It's just, for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

"My face." Zuko reached up touching his distinctive scar. "I see."

Katara corrected herself, "No, no. That's not it. That's not what I meant."

"It's okay." He assured her. "I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny. Even if I'll never be free of my mark."

A thought sparked. "Maybe you could be free of it."

"What?" Disbelief covered his face, yet Katara could see the sliver of hope lighting up his eyes.

"I have healing abilities," she started to explain.

Zuko interrupted her, the hope vanishing from his face. "It's a scar. It can't be healed."

Katara reached under her shirt and pulled out the pendant filled with water from the Spirit Oasis. She held it out towards him. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis from the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important." Stepping towards him, Katara looked intently at the firebender's distinctive scar. "I don't know if it would work, but…"

Her hand reached out to touch the scarred skin, his golden eyes burning into her. He gasped as her fingers made contact. It was smoother than she thought it would be. Her heart raced and she felt her stomach flutter. His eyes closed as her fingers traveled the dark skin, his breath picking up in speed. His skin felt warmer than she had expected.

The vial felt cold in her other hand as her fingers moved to remove the lid. She could feel the pain this was causing him, not physically, but emotionally.

The walls at the back of the cave rumbled, before shards of earth came shooting out of the newly formed hole in the wall. Katara's face lit up as she saw Aang and Zuko's uncle Iroh step from the hole. Forgetting the firebender momentarily, Katara ran towards Aang, relief washing over her and she threw her arms around his neck. She was safe. She was getting out of this dark, damp cave. She could hear Iroh throw his nephew into a hug behind her.

Katara pulled away, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Aang, I knew you would come." She said with a smile.

Zuko spoke up angrily, "Uncle! What are you doing with the avatar?!"

"Saving you, that's what." Aang retorted with a smirk.

Iroh held Zuko back as he lunged towards the young airbender with a grunt.

"Zuko, its time we talked," Iroh calmly stated, pulling the firebender's attention back towards him. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you" he assured Katara and Aang with a smile.

Without a second thought, Aang ran through the hole in which he had come. Reluctantly, Katara followed, stopping to look back into those golden eyes. Zuko avoided her gaze, instead looking towards the ground. A surge of guilt flooded through her as she paused, debating to go back. She could hear Aang's footsteps growing further, so she turned her head and walked towards the airbender, and away from the firebenders.

* * *

**ZUKO**

Zuko watched Katara's figure disappear, the calm she brought, following her. He felt hurt, betrayed and confused by his Uncle. What reason did the he have to bring the avatar here? Conflict raged inside him. It took every ounce of strength in his power to not follow after the monk. He balled his fists and sighed.

"Why Uncle?" he whispered, turning his head from the old man.

"You're not the man you used to be Zuko. You are stronger, and wiser, and freer than you have EVER been." Iroh spoke. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued. "And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny."

"It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good."

Again the earth shook beneath Zuko. He cried out as the glowing stalagmites rearranged themselves, entwining themselves with his uncle's limbs. Two Dai Li agents and his sister slid into the catacombs and Zuko locked eyes with Azula.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko." Her cold voice echoed in the cave. He stepped back as she advanced on him. He noticed the Dai Li agents assume the offensive stance. "Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor," Azula continued. "Are you?" Her eyebrows raised and a half smile played on her lips.

"Damnit, she is trying to provoke me," he cursed to himself. "Release him immediately!" Zuko shouted.

Unphased by his demands, she continued. "It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself." A wicked smile formed as her gaze narrowed at Zuko.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Iroh shouted from behind him.

Her expression changed as she looked at Iroh, the smile gone. "Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" The disgust was apparent in the emphasis of the last word. Her face softened again as she looked towards Zuko pleading. "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and they only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back. You will have father's love," Azula emphasized with a smile. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "You will have EVERYTHING you want."

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is you truly want." His Uncle quietly added.

Images of home flashed through his head. His father's approving smile, his giant warm bed in the palace, and the adoration of his people were the first thoughts in his head. This was what he had spent the last few years of his life wishing for every night before he fell asleep. This was what he wanted. Before he could open his mouth to agree, more images came to mind: his uncle's smile from earlier that day, his mother's kind eyes, and then Katara. He remembered her soft hands touching his scar, the eagerness in her gaze as she stared at him. She had wanted to help him. After everything he had put her through, everything his family had done, she still wanted to help bring him peace. A lump formed in his throat as the conflict raged inside him.

Azula's sharp voice startled him back to reality. "You are free to choose." She raised a hand, and the two men with her moved the earth to leave him alone with his uncle. He stared at Azula's receding form and back towards his uncle and sighed.

**KATARA**

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph," she shouted between breaths. She and Aang had been running through a giant room with a large pool and hundreds of glowing stalagmites. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she turned around to see a mass of blue fire aimed at her. Aang flipped around and pulled a wall of Earth to shield them. The fire collided with the rock, sending small pebbles flying in all directions. Katara could feel the heat on her face and smoke clouded her vision. As the smoke cleared, she noticed Azula in an attack stance with two smoking fingers pointed at them, a look of pure hatred on her face.

Katara charged Azula, pulling water from the pool in the room with her. Swinging her arms towards the Fire Princess, she spun the wave over her. Azula was quick to act, summoning a wall of blue flame. The two elements collided, filling the room with steam. Katara's eyes scanned the room, stopping as Azula jumped through the steam, firing two quick fireballs towards Katara and Aang. In sync, the waterbender and the avatar commanded more water over them, dissolving the fire as Azula perched herself on a rock formation. Aang was quick with his earthbending, pulling the formation down. A surprised look crossed Azula's face as she was fell and landed in between the Katara and Aang. Katara could see the nervousness on Azula's face as she looked quickly between them. A blast of flame came from across the room, catching Katara off guard. Behind Aang, Zuko was approaching in an offensive stance.

* * *

**ZUKO**

Three sets of eyes were aimed at Zuko, awaiting his next move. He looked to Azula, seeing the hatred and anger in her eyes. His mind played over her proposal in the previous room. He looked towards Aang, the wide-eyed young avatar. Loathing bubbled in his stomach. This child was the cause of many of his problems the last year. He had made up his mind. He was ready to go home. His eyes narrowed as his fist coiled back, ready to ignite flame.

His eyes shifted to the girl in blue behind the avatar and his golden eyes locked onto her sapphire ones.

Everything stopped. Where her face now showed fear and apprehension, he remembered the kindness and eagerness as she touched his scar. Her eyes bore holes as the fire raged inside him. Before he realized what he was doing, the fire released from his hands.

Now the only thing he could see in Katara's eyes was redemption.

* * *

**AANG**

Azula jumped back in surprise as Zuko's flame ignited the ground at her feet. Zuko took the offensive, rapidly firing several balls of fire in her direction. She jumped back effortlessly, regaining her composure. At that moment Aang heard the earth move from behind him as several Dai Li agents joined the fight. Katara had already joined the offensive, bringing water crashing over the heads of the agents gathering around her. She crouched forward, placing her hands on the ground in front of her, causing the water to freeze around the feet of the wave of Earthbenders.

Rock hands flew through the air towards Aang as he rolled to dodge them. He blew a gust of wind towards the agents closing in on him, knocking them back. Over the shoulder of the one in front of him, Azula launched a wave of fire, knocking Zuko into the pool. She turned her attention towards Aang, two long blue whips forming in her hands. With a quick flip of her wrists they came towards him, causing him to jump back in the air. His fists balled and several green stalagmites attached themselves to each other, armoring him in the way Toph had shown him. Azula continued the assault with the whips, and Aang could feel the heat grow stronger every time a whip hit the glowing green rock. Quickly changing her tactic, Azula pushed her blue fire behind her, propelling herself towards him. Within arms-length, she brandished two blue fire daggers, endlessly assaulting, Aang defensively dodging. He allows the armor to fall as he flips back to the wall behind him. From his angle, he could see the whole room. Katara had surrounded her body with water, several limbs of water flowing as a handful of Dai Li agents trapped her against the wall. Her hair had fallen out of its normal braid and he face had an animalistic snarl on it. She was beautiful when she bent. She was powerful, but he could see she was outnumbered.

Almost inaudibly he whispers "I'm sorry Katara."

His training with the Guru replayed in his mind, and he knew in order to reach the avatar state he would have to let her go. Standing firm and strong he sighs, pulling rock to house him in a structure. Relaxing his body he clears his mind and everything goes black.

* * *

**ZUKO**

His eyes bring the view of the room to him. Katara stands cornered by several Dai Li, her body surrounded in water. Azula shoots fireballs towards a structure of rocks he is pretty sure houses the avatar. As if on cue, the rock structure begins to glow white, and explodes, revealing the avatar, his body glowing white with energy. He brings down a wall of rocks towards advancing Dai Li, crushing them swiftly. A giant wave rises from the pool, covering another group of Dai Li near Katara. Turning towards Zuko, the avatars eyes narrow.

In that moment, a large crack and the smell of burning flesh fill the room. The glowing stops, as the lightning recedes towards a triumphant Azula. Katara cries out rushing towards the fallen body of the avatar. Zuko hurries towards her, pulling a wall of fire to separate them from the advancing agents.

"Katara, you need to go!" Zuko shouts urgently.

"But what about you?" she cries, clutching the lifeless body.

"Just GO DAMNIT! Don't worry about me!"

Katara nods and pulls Aang towards the waterfall at the back of the room. As she advances up, she looks at Zuko briefly before disappearing in the water.

He turns towards his sister, allowing the wall of fire to drop.

"Oh Zuzu, you made a bad choice." She scolds, shaking her head. "Father is going to be so very disappointed with you." A quick punch sends fire towards him, which he quickly counters with his own. He looks around frantically, looking for a way out. Behind Azula, he sees his uncle, who nods with a smile on his face. At that moment, Iroh sends an enormous flame, filling the room with smoke and broken rock. Zuko takes this is a cue and runs towards the hole in the wall, one last look behind him at his uncle being overwhelmed.

He runs through the tunnel his uncle and the avatar had broken through. He can hear footsteps behind him, and as a precaution, he sends a few fireballs over his shoulder, at least one hitting a pursuer. The tunnel becomes steeper, and he can feel the rock ripping through the skin of his palms as he climbs up. He can see above him the light of the moon as he climbs towards it.

* * *

**KATARA**

She steps out of the water carrying Aang in her arms. The waterfall she climbed leads to a room in the palace. Panicking she looks around, running aimlessly through the hallway. Aang's body begins to grow cold and she can feel the urgency gnaw at her. At the end of the hallway she notices a large decorative window. Setting Aang down against a door, she climbs into the windowsill. Katara pulls the water from the pouch at her belt and spreads it over the window. Her hands drop the temperature, causing the window to crack and then shatter into several pieces. Poking her head out the window, she assesses the height. About thirty feet below lay a small pool of water, decorating the Earth King's gardens. Breathing a deep breath and pulling her hands back, she draws the water directly to the windowsill, freezing it in the process. Katara turns around and pulls Aang back into her arms as she steps in the windowsill and slides down the steep ice slide.

Her landing isn't very comfortable, and it takes much of her strength to keep Aang from flying out of her grasp. Collecting herself, she sighs. She won't allow herself to become weak here. Aang needs her and Zuko…he gave himself up to allow her to escape.

Voices echo from around the corner as Katara throws herself into an offensive stance. Around the corner steps her brother, Toph, the Earth king and his bear. A moment of relief happens until Sokka notices Aang's lifeless body behind her.

"Katara! Is he…" Sokka shouts angrily.

Katara nods grimly. "I will explain everything when I can, but you need to get Aang to safety and I need to find Zuko."

"Excuuse me Sugar Queen?! Did you just say what I think you said?" Toph roars.

"Just trust me PLEASE! We need to hurry before it's too late!" Katara cries exasperated. "Toph, it will be faster if you come too, he is underground."

"Actually Sweetness, he is right behind us, now can we go?" Zuko, looking worse for the wear, runs towards them from behind a wall. "We need to go, now! I don't know how many are following."

She nods, reaching into the pocket of Aang's pants, pulling out the bison shaped whistle. Putting the whistle to her lips, she blows, finally letting the tears spill out.

* * *

**ZUKO**

After loading the avatar onto his bison's saddle, Zuko allows his head to drop between his knees sighing. He could see the mistrusting looks Sokka kept shooting his way, and the disproving stare of the king and his bear. He looked up towards Katara knelt over Aang. The small vial was in her hands as she extracted the mystical water out. It glowed as it spun around her fingers. She pushed her hands into the burned hole in the back of the avatar. Everyone stared intently as his body absorbed the water. Minutes passed in a strained silence before a loud gasp for air came from the avatar's mouth. His eyes opened slightly and he smiled at Katara before losing consciousness again. Katara's eyes widened alertly and she started to panic.

"Don't worry, he is still breathing Katara," a tired Toph said.

Katara sighed, locking eyes with Zuko.

"Thank you," she said silently, the words forming on her lips. He nodded slightly and looked towards the head of the bison. He could see the sun begin to peek over the horizon, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

**AN: Welcome to my first fanfic! Thanks for reading this far :D As you can tell, I am not an experienced writer, but I love telling stories, and I hope you enjoy this one! I have read fanfic for a long time, and I think its time for me to contribute to this awesome community. The story is an alternate telling of what happened under Ba Sing Se, and a lot will change since Zuko did the right thing (the first time!). My story will be very Zutara centric, maybe with some other ships. If you enjoyed this, please review! I am looking for a beta or two to read before I post, so if you are interested, please send me a PM! **


	2. Excuses

**A:TLA is not owned by me, as it is owned by Mike and Brian and Nickelodeon. **

**As a few of you may have noticed, the title of this fic changed. After going over my ideas with a friend, we decided Summer of Fire fit what we want the story to become better than Sunrise. I promise it won't change again and apologize for the switch so early!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: EXCUSES**

_You can't understand what lies ahead if you don't understand the past. – Satellite by Rise Against_

* * *

**ZUKO**

A light hand on his shoulder gently shook him awake. His eyes met the blue eyes of the waterbender as he felt a light ocean mist on his face.

"We arrived a few hours ago, but I felt it best you get your rest," Katara whispered cautiously. "We need to take care of Appa now though, so you will need to move."

She had bathed since last night. The dirt no longer covered her face, and she had changed into clothes that weren't singed and covered in blood. Her hair had been pulled back into the signature braid and it fell down her back. He could tell she hadn't slept, because of the dark bruise like circles under her eyes.

"I know you don't have any extra clothes, so I got you some of Sokka's old ones." Katara spoke with a blush rising on her cheeks. "I can have your other ones washed."

Zuko looked down at what remained of his outfit. His pants were covered in dried blood and dirt, where he had wiped his hands. His sleeve had been burned and there was a rip over his abdomen, filthy skin peeking out. He felt disgusting, and reeked of sweat and burnt fabric.

"Thank you Katara, is there somewhere I can clean up?"

The blush darkened on her face, "Oh yes, I'm sorry. There is some privacy over by those rocks." Katara pointed away from the warrior's camp. She stood up, brushed her skirt out and stepped off the giant saddle. He watched her walk towards the warriors, her small feet leaving the slightest indent in the sand.

Zuko was left alone with the sky bison. He picked up the neatly stacked pile of clothing and slid over the saddle, dropping to the sand. Appa looked at him with a twinkle in his eye and grunted approvingly. He smiled a half-smile back and walked towards the area where Katara had pointed.

* * *

**KATARA**

The night had been a long one, and she hadn't been able to sleep. They had arrived at her father's camp later in the morning. Aang was resting peacefully in a tent, and Sokka and Toph were just waking up. While they were sleeping, she snuck away to bathe, cleaning the evidence of the horrible night from her. Thoughts were racing through her head all morning, and many of them were about Zuko. Why was he here with them? Was the stuff he said about his mother true? Was this some elaborate trick to capture Aang? Well, she thought, he would have had his chance the previous night. Aang had actually died because of the psycho fire princess. She had sent that bolt directly at Aang, stopping his heart and killing him. Katara shuddered involuntarily as she walked towards the camp. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Zuko slide out of Appa's saddle and walk towards the spot she had bathed this morning. Had he really changed?

She turned and faced her father's camp, the water tribe men sympathetically smiling in her direction. Her father's longtime friend Bato walked towards her.

"Hey Katara, how are you?" Bato and her father had a long friendship, and she had always considered him like an uncle. It was nice to have a little piece of home after how shaken she still felt from the previous night.

"I'm okay, thanks Bato." She attempted a smile in return.

"Your father asked to see you in his tent." Bato continued.

Katara swallowed and nodded. She stepped towards the tent, knowing exactly what her father wanted to speak to her about. When she stepped in the tent, she noticed Sokka pacing around the small tent and Toph sitting on the edge of a table covered in what looked to be war plans. When her father noticed her entrance, a smile crossed his face.

"Ah, Katara. Thank you for coming." It was still strange to see her father, as it had been so long since they last saw each other. However, their reunion was not what she expected, with the drama of the previous evening taking everyone's attention.

"So I trust everything went well with the Fire Prince."

Katara nodded. "He is bathing in the cove behind the rocks."

"Listen Katara, I understand you feel differently, but I don't trust him, after everything that has happened."

"Well you mean after he attacked our village, sent pirates after us, and kidnapped Aang? Because, I'm sure before that, he was a real stand-up guy." Sokka's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah Katara, what gives?" Toph spoke up. "Why would you bring him with us after all that jerkbender has put us through?"

"I don't know," Katara sighed. "He helped us down there, and something just seemed…different about him."

"Katara, how do you know this isn't some trick him and his psycho family planned to get Aang?" Sokka protested, waving his hands in the air.

"I don't think they need to do that Sokka, because if you didn't already notice, Aang DIED last night. He was dead!" Katara could feel her patience wearing thin, the lack of sleep getting the better of her. "Zuko helped me get him out of there! If he was just in this for Aang, don't you think he would have, I don't know, LET THEM TAKE US?!" Her voice was a shout now, her fists balled in anger at her side.

"Let me talk to him Sweetness. I can tell if he is lying," Toph cracked her knuckles as she slid off the table. "This could be fun." The shorter girl stepped around Katara and out of the tent, leaving a tense family reunion behind her.

Katara looked from her brother to her father angrily. Did they bring her here to harass her about bringing Zuko? She could understand them not trusting him, but they weren't down there. They didn't see what she had seen.

"Well now that you are done badgering me, I'm going to go prepare something for us to eat." Katara started out of the tent, but stopped and turned to face her father and brother. "I get that you don't trust him, but why don't you trust me? I'm not the naïve little girl you left behind Dad." Letting the acid drip in her voice, she turned and stormed out.

* * *

**ZUKO **

Stepping behind a rock, he pulled what was left of his shirt from his torso, letting it drop to the sand. He unlaced his boots, and removed his pants placing them next to the rock. His fingers fumbled with the tie at his shorts and he checked one last time that he was alone. He pushed the shorts down past his hips and quickly kicked them in the direction of his other discarded clothes. Before he was able to change his mind, Zuko charged into the water. It wasn't as cold as he thought it would have been, but still sent an involuntary chatter through him. Pushing his hands into the water, he brought the temperature up in his hands, resulting in the surrounding water warming up also.

He allowed his body to relax as he dipped further, bringing the water to his chin. Using his hands, he rubbed the dirt off his arms, wishing for some soap. Once his body had been cleaned to his best ability, he took a deep breath and pushed his head under the water. His fingers combed through his black hair, rinsing the sweat and grime from the long night previous. He resurfaced, facing the vast ocean.

"So are those the family jewels, eh?" A mocking female voice said from behind him. Zuko whipped around, his hands immediately covering himself. The voice came from a young dark haired girl dressed in green.

A suspicious smile crossed her face. "Hey Sparky, it's not like I can see you or anything. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She laughed, waving her hand in front of her milky blue eyes.

Swallowing loudly, Zuko felt a bit of relief, however, he still kept himself submerged in the water. At a loss for words, he spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Umm, hello. I'm Zuko, but uhhh, you knew that already, I guess…" His voice trailed off, followed by an awkward silence.

"Oh I know who you are. Your uncle doesn't shut up about you. So why are you here?"

The question caught him by surprise. Well, he wasn't quite sure himself. One moment he was ready to attack the avatar, and the next he was blowing up the ground at his sister's feet. He wanted to be good, but if it weren't for Katara, he wouldn't have made the decision to come with them. His uncle had shown him how to be good in the months previous, but none of it had clicked until his eyes locked with Katara's.

"Well, uhh, you see, it's kind of a long story."

"Well I have time. Aang doesn't seem to be waking up any time soon."

Toph faked a yawn and stretched her arms, leaning back on the rock behind her.

Zuko sighed. He knew this would come, the chance to explain himself. Not everyone was going to be as welcoming as Katara had been. He did deserve it however, as he hadn't exactly been a great person. Stepping towards the shore, he stopped, looking expectantly at Toph.

"Well I need to get dressed, could you maybe turn around, and then I will tell you what you want to know."

Toph laughed. "I'm still blind you know, but as you wish your highness."

Once she was facing the other direction, Zuko rushed to gather his clothes. This would be an interesting conversation.

* * *

**KATARA**

Katara spooned some rice from a large pot into separate bowls when she noticed Toph heading towards her, followed closely by Zuko. The knot in her stomach returned, causing her to completely miss the bowl, spilling rice at the ground by her feet. Cursing herself for being clumsy, she dropped and began scooping the hot rice into the bowl. It burned her hands, leaving bits of sand and sticky rice.

"Nice one Sweetness, is that your bowl?" Toph laughed with a joke before continuing towards her father's tent.

This left her alone with Zuko and the mess. The air thick with tension, Zuko was the first to break the silence.

"Would you like any help with that?"

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up my own mess, THANK YOU." Katara snapped, causing Zuko to step back, eyes wide.

Great, she thought. Your moodiness is going to scare him off. Good job Katara. She turned back to the pile of spilt rice, using her hands to continue scooping, trying not to get burned.

Another pair of paler hands joined her, grabbing the rice without recoiling from the heat. She looked up and blue eyes met gold, causing them both to stop.

Her eyes rested on his scar before quickly returning his gaze. The two remained that way for moments, the rice forgotten. She remembered the feeling of his skin before her fingers just last night.

A throat clearing from behind her brought her back to attention. She turned to notice Sokka, Toph, and her father eyeing her skeptically.

"Ooh, lunch!" Sokka reached out and grabbed one of the upright bowls.

Rolling her eyes, Katara grabbed the remaining bowls and handed one to Toph. She looked away handing another to Zuko. His warm hand brushed hers and the knot in her stomach returned. She suddenly found herself not hungry, and instead had the urge to go throw up.

"So Toph says you have something to say to us jerkbender." He said between chewing mouthfuls of the rice.

Zuko stood, brushing the sand off the knees of his pants. "Uh yes, well it's a long story."

Katara found herself listening eagerly as the Fire Prince began his story.

* * *

**ZUKO**

Zuko began explaining how he and his uncle had been banished from the Fire Nation, branded as traitors. He described the confrontation with Azula, and how she had almost tricked him and his uncle. He described the young girl Song and her mother and how they took them in. He left out the part about stealing her ostrich horse, guilty and self-conscious of what they would think. He described leaving his uncle behind, to find his own way.

"That's when I met your uncle. He was following you after you took off on your own." Toph spoke up. Zuko nodded, "A mistake on my part. I shouldn't have left him alone."

He continued to the part where they were ambushed by Azula, and Iroh was hit by lightning.

"My sister attacked us, you guys were there." Zuko swallowed back anger. "My uncle suffered an injury that day, a cheap shot from Azula."

"I remember that. I tried to heal your uncle, but you wouldn't let me." Katara added.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was arrogant and stubborn. I shouldn't have treated you that way." Zuko apologized. "Thankfully my uncle made a full recovery, and we were able to continue to Ba Sing Se."

He described the trip, his meeting the Freedom Fighters, and his dealings with Jet. The memories of Jet caused his temperature to raise, the anger boiling inside him. He had never done anything to him, and yet he was so intent on ruining Zuko's life.

"You knew that slimy jerk?" Sokka said, disgust apparent on his face.

"Yeah, unfortunately I did. He sorta attacked me while I was at work."

"That explains why the Dai Li had him," Toph added. "I know they don't tolerate fighting in the city."

Katara pushed her lips together. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, he's gone."

Not wanting to push what was obviously uncomfortable for her, he continued on. He told of finding the missing posters for Appa, and how he broke into Lake Laogai and set Appa free.

"Wait, you were the one who set Appa free?" Sokka eyed him suspiciously. "Why didn't you just leave him there, or, I dunno, steal him?"

"Well I could have, but I didn't. I wanted to do the right thing, even then."

He told them of Uncle's teashop business. He then told them of being ambushed in the palace by Azula and the Dai Li, getting thrown into the catacombs with Katara.

"So that brings us to last night," Katara said.

Zuko nodded. "Last night, everything clicked. I don't want to side with Azula. She doesn't decide my destiny. My father can't restore my honor. It's something I need to do myself, which is why I want to come with you. I want to do the right thing. These past few years I have spent, angry all the time. I am tired of being angry, and I am tired of being my father's puppet."

Zuko's fists were balled and he could feel the anger pulse through him. He could feel the eyes watching him.

"He's telling the truth guys," Toph spoke up. "I can feel it."

Katara nodded a happy look in her eye.

"I understand it's hard to look past what I've done before, but I have changed. I want to help you take down my father. Please let me join you to do that. I can even teach Aang firebending. My uncle was amazing, and he taught me much of what he knew, and I can teach Aang."

Toph and Katara smiled, but Sokka still seemed skeptical. "Let's see how this plays out. When Aang wakes up, he can make the decision."

It was a start, Zuko thought to himself. He would show them all they weren't wrong. He thought of his uncle, and a pang of guilt stabbed into his stomach. His uncle would be proud of him, and he would make sure to rescue his uncle so he could see the man he was becoming.

**Thank you for reading chapter two! I was amazed at all of the follows/favorites, and it just inspired me to write more. This chapter was originally meant to be longer, but at the advice of my awesome friend TF, I split it, so the action in the next chapter doesn't feel so rushed! Hopefully this allows me to post chapter three sooner. A special thank you to Little-Angel-22 and rae8807 for your kind reviews and to deathking00 for offering to become my beta! **


	3. Changes

"_Your time is now. Change, everything you are and everything you were. Your number has been called. Fights and battles have begun." – Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse_

**CHAPTER THREE: CHANGES**

* * *

**KATARA**

The group sat around the fire, absorbing what Zuko had told them.

Bato approached the group, worry covering his face.

"Hakoda, there were some complications with the third group. Sato and his men, they still haven't returned."

Hakoda's eyes widened. The attack at the harbor had gone well her father had said. They were able to vacate and destroy many of the fire nation ships, and all the men had returned safely. At least, that was what she thought.

"I believe they are being held captive on a fire nation vessel. There was one vessel that was behind the attack, and I think they were able to capture them when we tried to deploy the final set of mines."

Hakoda sighed. "Prepare the men. We need to take care of this before more fire nation ships arrive."

"Let me help you with this," Zuko exclaimed eagerly. Surprised, the group turned to hear the fire prince speak. "I know the layout of the vessels. If they are being held, I know how you can get in and get them, without losing any more of your men. Please, let me help."

Bato and Hakoda exchanged cautious looks.

"I don't know if that is such a great idea," her father began.

"No, it's a great idea. Zuko knows the ships and he would be able to prove he has changed, right Zuko?" Katara smiled towards him warmly, encouraging him to continue.

Picking up a stick, he began drawing in the sand, what looked like a boat, dividing the compartments to show rooms. The men gathered closely, nodding and pointing towards the makeshift diagram. The men continued making the plans for the assault, as she stepped back towards the tent housing a sleeping Aang.

When she entered the tent, all she could hear were the light breaths coming from his form. She settled herself next to Aang, and pulled open the wrappings covering his wounds. With him on his stomach, she was able to see the damage Azula's lightning had done. In the middle of his back was a bright red star-like shape with a fleshy pink center. The outer layer was singed, and felt rubbery and hard under her touch. It was nothing like the smoothness of Zuko's scar.

Katara shuddered, suddenly becoming worried. What if something happened? She didn't want to lose Zuko so soon after he joined them, but if this is how he earned everyone's trust, then so be it. Drawing the water from the pouch at her hip and allowing it spread through her fingers, she placed her hands to Aang's back, allowing her mind to become completely focused.

* * *

**ZUKO**

The plans had been made, and the warriors were getting ready. Zuko found himself longing for the tight black turtleneck and the blue mask he was comfortable with, instead of the slightly too large skins he was wearing. The sword at his belt felt foreign, and was nothing like the two swords he was used to wielding. Sokka approached him, a wolf helmet covering the top of his head, and a sword at his belt.

"Nervous?" Zuko raised his eyebrows at the casual question.

"No." He turned to leave, but Sokka's sword to his chest stopped him.

"If you pull anything Zuko, I won't hesitate to take you down." Sokka spoke in a serious quiet tone. "My sister may believe you are changed, but I know you. I know what you are capable of. Don't give my sister a chance to regret trusting you."

With that, the warrior walked away. A sigh escaped from Zuko's lips. He followed him, ready to complete the mission.

The sun was setting beyond the mountains, and the small boats had been docked on the beach, ready to take the teams towards the larger vessel. Zuko could barely make it out on the horizon, a small black shadow on an otherwise beautiful sunset.

Zuko nodded, giving a small smile in return. His eyes traveled to Katara. She had spent most of the afternoon in the tent with Aang, and he could tell she was exhausted. "Any change with him?"

She shook her head, a frustrated look in her eyes. "He is breathing, but just barely. I'm doing all that I can." She sighed, and the blue pendant at her throat shifted. His eyes locked onto the necklace, and a pang of guilt stabbed into his stomach.

"Men, are we ready?" Hakoda's voice drew his attention. "Zuko?"

Zuko snapped back to attention and nodded, stepping into the small canoe with Sokka and Toph. The boat drifted off into the water towards the dark shadow on the horizon. He looked back and watched as Katara became smaller and smaller until he couldn't make out her figure anymore.

Everyone remained quiet as the small boats grew closer to the black vessel. The sun had set, leaving the sky dark, illuminated only by the small sliver of moon. Toph stared blankly into the distance, and Sokka stared up towards the moon, whispering something under his breath.

The plan was simple. The men approached in three small canoes. The first with Hakoda and his men were meant to distract the fire nation soldiers on deck, allowing Zuko, Sokka and Toph to infiltrate the lower deck, rescuing the captured prisoners. The third led by Bato, held the makeshift bomb Hakoda had been so proud of: seaweed to tangle the rotors and a rancid fish that's sole purpose was to evacuate the ship. The bomb would be deployed once the boarding party and rescued prisoners were off the boat. Once the signal was fired, Katara would come in flying on Appa to pull anyone who wasn't able to get off on a canoe. Zuko liked the plan, as it seemed to leave very little room for error.

As Zuko had predicted, they were able to pull the canoes up undetected, and once they were in position, the boat led by Hakoda launched the grappling hook into the Fire Navy vessel. Once they were on board, Zuko, Toph and Sokka climbed up and ducked past the fighting on deck. They reached the square door and lowered themselves into the hold towards the middle of the ship. Zuko was grateful as they ran through the empty corridors that led to the hold. They found the men there, a little battered but otherwise okay. Toph stepped up to the steel cage, placed her hands on separate bars and pulled them apart. He had never seen anyone bend metal before, and watching it right before his eyes was amazing.

Voices came from down the hall as Zuko placed a finger to his lips. Two guards were heading towards them. Zuko pressed his body against the wall, silently nodding towards Sokka, and pulled the sword from his belt as he prepared for the attack. Unknowingly, the two soldiers stepped past the dark spot that concealed the waiting attackers.

Zuko moved quickly, wrapping his arm around the neck of the taller soldier. He struggled, scratching deeply scratches into Zuko's arm, but his hold didn't lessen. Moments later the body slumped over and he allowed the unconscious soldier to slip to the ground. He turned around to see Sokka pinned to the wall, the other soldier's sword at his throat. Before Zuko could act, Toph pushed her arms towards him, causing the soldier's sword to entangle his arm. Sokka took this chance and pulled the helmet down over the soldier's eyes, allowing Toph to squeeze the metal around his head. Sokka held up the sword-entwined arm and Toph merged the helmet to the sword. Zuko slammed his sword to the soldier's helmet, knocking him out and letting him fall to the ground.

Sokka laughed nervously. "Ha, I guess he got tied up!" Zuko looked at Toph who sighed and shook her head.

With the opposition taken down, the three of them rushed toward the deck with the prisoners following closely behind. The sky was dark, occasionally lit by a misdirected ball of fire. Toph and the water tribe men retreated towards their boats, stepping over the bodies of fallen fire soldiers.

Zuko looked up to see Hakoda smash a soldier between the eyes with the hilt of his sword before he turned to join the evacuating boarding party. Behind him one of the soldiers raised and grabbed a sword, raising it to strike Hakoda.

In a panic, Zuko charged the soldier, firing a succession of quick shots towards his torso. The flame was weak but still caught the soldier off balance. He fell to the ground, shielding himself from Zuko's attack.

A fist caught Zuko off guard, connecting with his nose. A sickening snap sent pain through his face, causing him to wince. The first soldier grabbed him by the arms, pinning them behind his back. Zuko struggled, but the man's arms held tight. The blood began to pour down his face. He could taste the salt on his lips. Zuko spit blood at the man standing in front of him.

Recognition dawned on the face of the soldiers. "If it isn't the traitor prince," the soldier laughed, punching Zuko in the face. The pain was growing, causing the rage to build in him. Kicking his feet up, twisting his torso, he conjured a weak flame with his foot. The flame didn't touch the soldier, but the kick connected with his stomach, causing him to double over.

Zuko's arms were pulled tighter at his back. He cursed under his breath, hoping Sokka and Toph were able to get everyone off the boat. Turning towards the escaping canoes, he saw the glint of silver flying directly towards his face. Ducking his head, he allowed the soldier to take the full hit of the boomerang, causing him to loosen his grip. Taking his chance, Zuko pushed his feet backward until he hit the wall of the ship, and with his back, he pushed the soldier over the edge, hearing his body hit the water moments later.

"Nice aiming," he muttered under his breath. He could see the fire nation soldiers advancing on Toph, Sokka and the other warriors. He knew those boats weren't fast enough to escape the soldiers, at least without a distraction. Shouting over the shoulders of the soldiers, he called to Sokka.

"You need to go, NOW. I will go with Katara. Get these men out of here!" Sokka nodded, and the small boats began the retreat to the beach.

Zuko punched a few weak bolts of fire towards the advancing men. Why was his firebending so weak today? It was always weaker at night, but he was barely producing smoke today. Smoke was still enough to draw their attention at least, he thought gratefully. Once they turned towards him, he turned his back to the bow of the ship. Dodging the fire thrown in his direction, he began to panic. He attempted to send three quick balls of flame into the sky, the signal that would mean his rescue. His fist sizzled, but nothing came from his punches.

He turned around and ran as fast as he could towards the bow of the ship. He was cornered now; a rabbit-mouse in a cage, and his prey was closing in fast.

A soldier charged at him, sword held high in the air. Zuko was able to block with his sword, and stepped quickly to the side. His foot swept across the floor, connecting with the ankles of his attacker. The man stumbled backwards, and Zuko used his weight to push him off the front of the ship.

Two more men advanced on him. Zuko was having trouble breathing, his nose covered in drying blood. He panted, and attempted unsuccessfully to wipe the blood from his face. In a moment of weakness, the first man knocked the sword from his other hand. Zuko stepped backward onto the very tip of the ship and turned around. This was it, he would have to jump. He took a deep breath, and looked down.

A white mass appeared in the corner of his eye, and gratefulness washed over him as Katara and Appa flew close to him. Katara reached her hand out to him, and his fingers closed over hers. Using both of their strength, they pulled Zuko into the saddle. Appa sharply turned and flew back towards shore. They could hear the land mine detonating behind them. Zuko smiled widely at Katara and she smiled back, her eyes twinkling. He allowed himself to relax, sighing deeply.

Suddenly, Appa began shaking, and Katara flew across the saddle. Zuko whipped around and noticed, clutching to Appa's tail was one of the soldiers who had been advancing on him on the ship. The soldier grabbed Katara by the arm and pulled her slender body close to his own, holding a dagger to her throat. Panic flooded her eyes as she stood helplessly in his grip.

Rage filled Zuko. His fists balled, and he could feel his entire body heating up. He willed his fists to produce fire, but nothing but heat came.

The soldier laughed as he stepped towards the edge of the saddle. Katara struggled in his hold but was overpowered by his size.

"How about I throw your pretty little waterbender over the edge as payback for what you did to my ship?" The man smiled an evil smile. To prove a point, he pushed Katara closer to the edge.

Without hesitating, Zuko charged towards the man. He released Katara, an astonished look on his face. The force of impact sent Zuko and the soldier over the edge of the saddle and plummeting towards the bay below. Zuko straightened his body, preparing for impact.

He could vaguely hear Katara's screams as his body collided with the water.

Water crashed around him, filling his ears and nose. The air was knocked out of his lungs, and his whole body shivered with pain. His chest burned, and he felt dizzy. His arms lashed out, pulling towards the surface. Something sharp connected with his head, and he gasped in pain, allowing the water to fill his lungs. Darkness crashed around him and everything went black.

**Well that's chapter three! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger (trust me when I say it will happen a lot!) Please review and let me know how you like the story so far! I am aiming to have at least one update per week, but reviews definitely make me want to write faster! A big thank you to Little-Angel-22 and Men-plus-Girls-equals-fun for your awesome reviews and always to deathking00 for reading beta. (And a huge thank you to my amazing friend TF who spends hours a day planning out this story with me! I would never be able to do it without you.) **


	4. Falling

**A:TLA is not owned by me, as it is owned by Mike and Brian. I just write this story! :D**

**CHAPTER FOUR: FALLING**

"_And falling's just another way to fly."__  
__―__Emilie Autumn_

* * *

Time stopped for Katara. Without hesitation, she dove headfirst into the water below. The impact shook her, but she was able to create the bubble of air around her head, allowing her to see the water around her. Bubbles were everywhere, clouding her vision. She searched frantically, pushing through the water. A pair of hands yanked at her arm, and she turned towards the body, hopeful to see the fire prince.

Instead, the face of the soldier who had held the knife to her throat came into view. His eyes were frantic, and he was ripping at her, gasping for air. It was breaking her concentration, and water began to leak through the newly forming holes in her air bubble. She tried shaking out of his grip, gently pushing him towards the surface. Instead of putting some much needed space between them, he gripped harder around her waist. His feet thrashed violently, causing several tiny bubbles of air to surround her.

She would never find Zuko this way. Placing her hands over the soldier's hands, she lowered the temperature drastically, causing the water around them to freeze. The soldier released his grip on her, and she took the chance to push away, kicking her feet rapidly to escape.

The need to find him became even more urgent. She panicked, tears filling her eyes.

"Where the hell are you Zuko?!"

She screamed, frustrated. The scream echoed off the walls of the bubble of air, muffled. She continued to push the water from in front of her, her eyes scanning in every direction.

About twenty feet from her, a dark shape floated lifelessly below the surface. Allowing the bubble to collapse, Katara darted towards the figure, using her bending abilities to remove as much of the water between her and the figure as possible.

She reached him, and grabbed him by the shoulders, turning his face towards her. His mouth was open and his eyes were closed. He wasn't moving. Thinking quickly, Katara pulled Zuko towards her chest, clutching tight with her right arm. Kicking her feet rapidly, and waving her arm around her hips, Katara summoned a small typhoon, and used that to push the pair above the surface. She scanned the water, looking for anything; a boat, Appa, the shore.

A small canoe was close. Using her free hand, she directed the typhoon towards the canoe, allowing it to dwindle when she was close enough to get in.

Waiting inside the canoe were Toph and Sokka. Sokka leaned over and pulled Zuko into the canoe, allowing Katara to climb in. They laid Zuko out, and Katara was quick to get to work.

Placing her hands on his chest, she concentrated deeply. She could feel the water surrounding his vital organs, and the water he had swallowed during the struggle. She moved her hands up his chest stopping directly over his heart. It wasn't beating. Katara pushed harder, allowing her to feel the water in his lungs. Trailing her hands up his torso, she gently guided the water out of his lungs, letting it pass his lips.

Zuko sputtered and coughed, but didn't open his eyes.

"Out of the way Katara, you must've missed some." Sokka pushed her over and began pushing on Zuko's chest. Still nothing.

"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?" Sokka grimaced.

"Snoozles, what do you me-_holy shit._" Toph burst out laughing.

Sokka had placed his mouth over Zuko's, attempting to breathe life back into the firebender.

Zuko's eyes shot open and locked on with Sokka's. Sokka gasped and pushed as far from Zuko as the canoe would allow him to go. Zuko sat up, staring at Sokka, his eyes wide with horror. Everything was silent, other than the roaring laughter coming from Toph.

"Ha ha, Oh Snoozles, I never knew you, ha ha, felt that way about Zuko." Toph choked out between laughs.

"You know I was only doing it to save his life, right Zuko? I would never – uh – do that if I didn't have to."

Zuko nodded and held up a hand. At that moment, Zuko winced and clutched his head.

Katara moved quickly over to him.

"Are you okay? Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing." Zuko brushed her off, but still held his head between his knees.

Katara moved her hands to his head. Brushing his hands aside, she allowed her fingers to graze what had become a large bruising knot on his head. The area swelled and she could tell there had been serious trauma to it.

"There is a giant bruise here. Did you hit your head?"

"I don't think so," Zuko tried to shake his head, but groaned.

Katara reached over the canoe, pulling a ball of water back. She allowed the water to coat her fingers and her hands began glowing blue. Placing them to his head, she allowed herself to concentrate.

The water knit the damaged skin back together, and pushed the blood down the stream, away from the wound. The lump became smaller, and the pain on Zuko's face lessened. Satisfied the wound was healed, she moved her hands to his face, placing them on each side of his nose.

His eyes closed, and the blue glowed brighter. The swelling in his nose reduced. She could feel his breathing ease, tickling her hands as it passed through his nose. She looked behind her shoulder, seeing Toph and Sokka's attention elsewhere. 'I wonder if there is something I can do for his scar.'

Checking that Zuko's eyes were closed, she swallowed. She moved her hand slightly up, to his distinctive scar. With all her strength, she attempted to make the water mend the skin. Nothing happened. She pushed harder, and squeezed her eyes shut.

A hand closed around hers and her eyes snapped open in surprise. Zuko was staring up at her, his expression unreadable. Her stomach flipped. She stared back, guilty. Nervously, she smiled slightly.

Relief washed over her as he smiled back. He closed his eyes again, but didn't release her hand. She sighed, exhausted. The canoe was still far from the shore, so she closed her eyes, her hand still warm in Zuko's.

* * *

The light streamed through the flap in the tent hit Zuko's face. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking down, he noticed he was still in his clothes from the night before and lying on top of furs and blankets in an empty tent. He sat up slowly, his head still aching slightly.

His mind tried to wrap around what had happened. He remembered assaulting the ship, and rescuing the prisoners. He also remembered getting punched in the nose. His hand moved to his face, and he was relieved to feel his nose wasn't broken. How had that happened? Was it a dream? Had someone healed it?

His mind shot to Katara, and then he remembered what had occurred once he was off the ship. He remembered the fire nation soldier with his knife to her throat. He remembered charging the man. He remembered hitting the water. After that, everything was a blur.

He pushed himself up, and stepped out of the tent. His eyes scanned the area. Toph and Sokka were sitting near the fire, laughing. Hakoda was walking quickly towards the large tent he was staying in. Zuko didn't see Katara. He looked around again, before walking towards the pit.

"G'morning Sparky." Toph said nonchalantly.

"Hello." Zuko took a seat near the blind earthbender.

"Stop worrying. Sugar Queen is still sleeping, believe it or not."

Zuko was amazed. Could she read his mind?

"How long was I asleep?"

"You've been out for about a day and a half," Sokka absentmindedly kicked his foot at the sand. "Look Zuko, I'm sorry about what happened on the canoe. It's not like I wanted to _kiss_ you or anything like that."

'What was he talking about?' Zuko stared blankly at him, not sure what to say. Toph laughed, causing Sokka to cringe.

Thankfully, at that moment a disheveled Katara emerged from her tent, effectively ending the awkward conversation.

Her hair was loose and she looked disoriented from sleep. Her eyes lit up when she saw Zuko, and he felt his stomach flutter.

"Hey guys, Zuko. How is your head?" She said, taking a seat near her brother.

"Sore, but I'm fine. What happened last night?"

He listened as she explained pulling him from the water. When she got to the part of healing him, she squirmed, a guilty look on her face. Zuko took note, but didn't push it.

"Well thank you for healing me. I'm sure I would look a lot worse right now without it."

Katara bit her lip and nodded nervously.

'What isn't she saying,' Zuko thought.

The group served breakfast and ate, idle chatter about the mission filling the air. From what Zuko understood, the attack had gone smoothly. The bomb had been deployed and the ship was now an empty hunk of metal floating in the bay.

Zuko asked about Aang, and Toph had filled him in that everything was pretty much the same. Aang was breathing, but not waking up. Zuko only hoped Katara was able to fix what his sister broke.

His mind trailed to his sister and Ba Sing Se. Azula would have sent word to their father and begun moving troops in. Soon the Earth Kingdom would fall from the inside out. He didn't want to be here when that happened.

Toph spoke up.

"Oh yeah, while you two lazy bums were sleeping, we captured some of the men from the ship." Toph said, picking at the dirt between her toes.

"You what!?" Zuko exclaimed, jumping up. It made his head throb.

"Where are they?" Katara asked, a look of concern covering her face.

Sokka pointed to their father's tent.

"Dad and Bato have been going at it for a few hours now."

"Chill out guys. It's not like they have told us anything anyways. A whole lot of good that did us." Toph laughed.

"This isn't funny Toph! What if they told someone where we were? If the Fire Nation found us like this, we would all be captured, tortured, and probably killed. Do you know what they would do to Aang if they found him?"

She stormed off, heading away from the group.

Zuko looked towards her, and decided to follow.

* * *

Katara ran fully clothed into the water. She began swirling it around her, deep in concentration.

Zuko didn't want to interrupt her, so he watched patiently. The way she moved was fluid. She really had gotten a lot better in the time he had known her. He remembered their fight at the North Pole. She had been able to get the better of him, and he had trained for days after that so he would never find himself in that position again.

Katara's body stiffened. With a few flicks of her hands and the water froze into ice daggers. They flew towards him, stopping inches from his face.

"What do you want Zuko?"

She glared at him, hands held high above her waist.

"I just wanted to thank you for healing me last night." He raised his hands in defense. The shards of ice fell at his feet with a clatter.

"You said it. You can leave now."

Wow, she was grumpy today.

"You know, I don't really remember what happened after I fell."

"Well you wouldn't have had to do what you did if I hadn't let that scumbag get the jump on me."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and he could feel the anger radiating off her.

Zuko could tell this probably wasn't the time to talk to her, so he turned to head back towards the camp. After a few steps, he heard her call to him.

"Zuko wait! I'm sorry; it's just been a frustrating past few days."

She jogged to catch up with him. Her clothes were soaked with water, but she didn't seem to mind. The fabric clung to her body, accentuating her curves. Not allowing his mind to wander any further, Zuko swallowed, continuing the conversation.

"I understand. Are you okay?"

She sighed and let herself fall to the sand.

"I guess I am. I don't know. So much has happened the past few days. I feel like we are sitting ducks out here, waiting for the Fire Nation to come and kill us."

Zuko sat down in the sand next to her.

"Well, it's not like we can travel this way. Everyone will be looking for Appa, and we can't let my sister or father know Aang is alive, at least not until he recovers."

Katara nodded, looking thoughtfully into the sky.

The two sat in silence for a while. Zuko occasionally threw a look towards Katara. She seemed to be meditating. Her hair fell around her face, loose from the normal braid. Her blue eyes reflected the clouds. He had never really thought of how beautiful she was, especially when she was lost in thought.

What was wrong with him? She was the avatar's girlfriend, and until recently he had spent a lot of time making her life miserable. She probably hated him. They probably all hated him.

He absentmindedly squeezed his fingers together, trying to make fire appear. He produced smoke, but no fire showed up. What use did they have for a firebender who couldn't bend and was probably being tracked by half the Fire Nation right now?

"Thank you for what you did last night. You didn't have to save me."

Her voice caught him off guard. She was staring at him expectantly.

"Uhh, you are welcome."

He was terrible with thank yous. Maybe because there was very little he ever did in his life that warranted one. He never really said it to anyone either. He thought of his uncle. His uncle had done so much for him since his exile, and he could never remember thanking him. What a terrible nephew he had been. He felt guilty, remembering his uncle's last sacrifice.

Footsteps came from behind them, and they both turned to look towards the approaching party. Sokka and Toph were walking towards them, grim looks on both of their faces.

"What is it Sokka?" Katara said urgently.

"We need to leave. Dad and Bato finally got the captured soldiers to speak, and, well it's not good Katara. Azula and the Fire Nation have captured Ba Sing Se, and are bringing in hundreds of soldiers to prepare for the invasion of the Earth Kingdom. In a few days' time, this bay will be crawling with firebenders – no offense Zuko."

Zuko shook his head and allowed him to continue.

"We have a plan, but we need both of you for it. Feeling up to another mission?"

"What is it?"

"Well there is that fire nation vessel we attacked the other night. Other than the seaweed in the rotors, the ship is in perfect condition. We have the armor from all the soldiers we captured. Dad thinks we should bring everyone onto the ship, and see if we can get out of here before the cavalry arrives. We can all wear disguises and hopefully nobody will realize we aren't Fire Nation."

Zuko had to admit, the plan had a good chance of working. Many times his ship had passed by other Fire Nation ships without a second glance. They would just think it was another ship coming to the Earth Kingdom.

"We would need you two to go under the ship with your water bending, Katara, and Zuko, you would need to use your firebending to burn the seaweed without damaging the rotors. Once that is done, the rest of us will come out and bring Aang to the ship and sail the hell out of here."

Katara nodded.

"When?" she asked.

"Tonight."

"Good, I'm ready to get moving."

She got up, brushed the sand off her damn clothing, and headed back towards camp.

"You coming Sparky?" Toph said over her shoulder.

Zuko felt nervous. His firebending was broken, and what happened if he wasn't able to get the seaweed out. He would have to improvise, or something.

"Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

Katara and Zuko were ready, waiting at the shore to leave. Sokka, Bato, her father, and even Toph were clad in Fire Nation soldiers' gear. The tents had all been taken down, and Aang was resting near a pile of their belongings. She climbed up Appa's saddle and nodded towards Zuko.

"See you there," She waved towards her family and set off towards the ship.

The wind was cool and whipped her hair back in her face. She glanced back at Zuko, who was looking down towards his hands.

Appa pulled up to the ship, and Katara slipped off Appa and into the water. A splash behind her told her Zuko had done the same. Appa turned around and flew back to the shore.

"Stay close to me, so I can keep the air bubble around you."

Zuko nodded and swam behind her. The pair ducked under the surface and she moved her hands, creating a pocket of air around their heads. They swam further down along the side of the ship. When they arrived at the rotors, Katara expanded the bubble to include the seaweed tangled mess.

She waited, concentrating on keeping the air bubble tight. After a few moments, she looked towards Zuko who was cursing at his hands.

"Come on Zuko, we need to hurry."

"I'm trying!"

His hands sizzled and smoked but no fire was produced.

"Zuko this isn't funny. Hurry up!" She urged.

"Katara, I can't firebend. I'm trying and nothing is happening."

"You have got to be kidding me. Did you bring a sword or something?!"

He shook his head. Rolling her eyes, she kicked her foot towards him.

"In my boot, there is a dagger. Get it and cut the seaweed."

His eyebrows raised and he paused.

"Obviously I would do it myself, but unless you want to lose our air source, my hands are occupied."

He gripped her calf, rolling her legging up past her boot top. His hands were warm, but his touch sent a shiver down her spine. She tried concentrating on the air bubble, but his hands were distracting. She felt the cold steel of the dagger leave her boot and he rolled the leg of her pants back down. The dagger had been a gift from the Earth king before he had departed with his bear, Bosco.

Zuko moved to the seaweed and began hacking at it.

"Be careful! There was a reason they wanted you to firebend it away. Don't damage our only hope for escape please."

She was annoyed with him. Why hadn't he told her he couldn't firebend? Hell, why couldn't he firebend? He had no problem under Ba Sing Se. What was the issue now?

Zuko continued sawing at the green slimy plant, pulling as much of it out of the blades as he could. Once the rotor was clear they moved to the next, and finally the third. Once the blades could move freely, she turned to him.

"I need you to hold onto my waist so I can get us up to the ship with my waterbending."

He nodded and his arms wrapped tightly around her middle. His body radiated heat, and for a moment she forgot how to move.

"Ready when you are," his raspy voice whispered in her ear.

His voice sent flutters into her stomach, and she could feel her heart racing. What was it with him? Shaking her head, she kicked her feet and moved her hands, creating a typhoon at their feet.

She pushed upward, sending them speeding to the surface. His grip tightened and she gasped. His body was warmer than his hands, and she barely felt the cold air when they surfaced. She directed the typhoon towards the ship and with her hands moved it to curve, dropping them on the deck. She bent the water from her clothes, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Hold still," she directed Zuko, and she did the same for him.

"Thanks. So I guess now we wait for the others?"

She nodded and turned her back towards Zuko. In the distance she could see Appa.

When he landed on the ship, she helped Sokka grab Aang and lead him to a room towards the bottom. They placed him in a bed, lying on his stomach.

"I'm gonna go find my room," Sokka said as he stepped out into the hallway.

She pulled the water from her pouch began healing the wound on his back. The water barely glowed, a lackluster blue. She couldn't concentrate, and knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this so she stored the water at her hip and stood up. She stepped out of the room and walked down the halls to find where she would be sleeping.

She stopped at an open door and looked inside. Zuko was lying with his body facing the wall. The fluttering feeling returned in her stomach and she turned away, continuing down the hall. Finally finding the room she would be sharing with Toph, she climbed to her hammock. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing it wasn't a certain firebender's face she saw.

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter four! Please review if you like it. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! A huge thank you to Kenzie, Larissa, Little-Angel-22, Lunar Eclipses, Sokkantylee, Men-Plus-Girls-equals-fun, AreiaCananaid, and of course Boogum for your awesome reviews! Thank you to deathking00 for reading beta, and of course my awesomely patient friend TF. **

**I do have a tumblr, and am on there quite frequently when I should be writing, so I may start posting excerpts of upcoming chapters there. So if you are on tumblr also, feel free to follow me for preview-y goodness. My tumblr url is .com. Thanks for reading and hope to have a new chapter up soon!**


	5. Ignition

**Chapter Five: Ignition**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

Katara cleared the dishes from the table in the dining hall. The men had eaten and dispersed to take care of their duties.

The ship's occupants had fallen into a ritual. Katara cooked the meals, had healing sessions with Aang in the afternoons, and trained her waterbending in the evenings under the light of the moon. She liked this because it kept her days busy, and she had less time to be worried about Aang, who didn't seem to be improving at all. Sokka and Toph usually disappeared together after breakfast, heading towards the engine room, Sokka's hands often full of papers and plans. Katara smiled to herself. Toph followed Sokka around like a puppy, and he never seemed to notice.

Her father and the men cleaned the weapons in the mornings, and practiced weapon techniques in the afternoons. She usually missed the weapon spars, but from what she heard, they could get pretty intense. A few times she had to step out from healing Aang to heal a wound or two.

The only one who didn't seem to follow a routine was Zuko. He was always awake before breakfast, but after breakfast, he sometimes accompanied Toph and Sokka, or was found with training with the Water Tribe Warriors. Katara did notice he usually retreated to his room after dinner, and she curiously wondered what he was doing in there.

"Would you like any help with those?" A voice spoke from behind her, causing her to drop the dish she was washing.

Katara turned towards Zuko, and noticed his hands full of dishes. Pointing to the pile, she nodded.

Pulling a bucket of water towards the sink, Katara began cleaning the dishes again. She bent the water around each dish, cleaning the leftover food. When she was satisfied she passed the dish to Zuko, who dried it with a towel.

The pair worked in silence, creating a rhythm. Once the dishes were clean, she pulled the stack towards the metal cupboards.

Zuko stacked them gently, closing the cupboards once they were secure inside.

"Thanks. Sometimes I forget how much of a mess these guys can make."

"Oh it's no problem."

Zuko turned back towards the cupboard and pulled out an iron tea kettle.

"I'm not very good at it, but I can make us some tea if you would like?"

Katara had some time to spare before lunch so she nodded. She bent some clean water from the sink into the tea kettle. Zuko placed the kettle on the stove and began setting the table.

Katara sat at Zuko's left, a warm cup of tea in her hands. She smiled and raised the cup to her lips to take a sip. A bitter, almost metallic taste filled her mouth, and it took everything in her power to not spit the tea back into the cup. She swallowed and forced a smile to Zuko.

"It's, uh, good?"

A defeated look appeared on Zuko's face.

"Uncle said it was bracing. He is better at this than I am. He is better at a lot of things."

Katara placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Your uncle sounds like a very wise man. I'm sorry he isn't here with us."

"He did what he had to do to ensure my safety; our safety. He has always looked out for me, even when I didn't realize it. I regret not being able to thank him for what he did."

Katara inched closer to Zuko, her hand still resting on his shoulder.

"We will save him, I promise. I don't know how, but we will do it. Because I don't know if I can put up with your bad tea for too long."

A small smile spread on Zuko's lips and Katara found herself staring at his face. His shoulder was strong, and she could feel the definition under his shirt. His lips were parted slightly, turned up in a small smile. Her eyes continued up his face, locking with his golden ones. She could see the smile reach his eyes also. This was a soft side of Zuko she had never really gotten the chance to see before.

"I'm sure we can figure out something to make this tea better later, but right now, I need to get my chores done."

Katara stood up quickly; ready to leave the tea and the firebender behind her. When she reached the door, she turned back towards a confused Zuko.

"Thanks for the tea."

He nodded and she took that as her cue to leave, rushing down the hall away from the kitchen.

* * *

Zuko and Katara continued to have tea every morning after breakfast. Over time, the tea improved, and so did the conversation. Zuko told Katara about life as the Prince of the Fire Nation, she told him about life as the only waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. He told her about growing up with Azula as a sister, she told him about Sokka. He told her about his mother, she told him about hers. Morning teatime became a time for the pair to talk, and Katara found herself growing fond of Zuko's company. She hadn't realized how lonely it had been without Aang around.

Katara stretched the blanket over the bed in the room she shared with Toph. She had cleaned up the room, ready to sleep after another busy day. The daily healing session with Aang hadn't been any different than the previous days. She sighed hopelessly as she climbed into bed. She had been growing more worried about what the plan was. They couldn't float around the sea on a stolen ship forever, and nobody seemed to be coming up with anything else. She could hear the quiet snores as Toph fell into sleep, and Katara shut her eyes, hoping sleep would soon take her.

* * *

_Zuko took a step towards her. She struggled hard against the ropes that tied her to the tree, but the knots were tight._

_"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko's voice was low and raspy._

_"Go jump in a river!" Katara spat, struggling in vain against her bindings._

_"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something ive lost, my honor." He was right in front of her now._

_"Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."_

_His fingers gently traced her collarbone, pushing her hair back. She shivered at his touch. Looking down, Katara noticed the blue ribbon in his hand as he held up her mother's necklace._

_She gasped. Zuko looked at her with a menacing smile._

_"Maybe I can give you something more," his raspy voice whispered in her ear._

_His fingers continued to her shoulder, and he pushed the fabric down, revealing the milky brown skin of her shoulder._

_He placed his lips on her skin. Her breath caught in her throat, and she subconsciously pushed her body towards his._

_His hand trailed down, caressing her breast before continuing down her body. As his hand firmly gripped her hip, he bit down on her shoulder._

_She gasped involuntarily, arching her back against the tree. Her breath came rapidly, her mind clouded._

_Zuko stepped closer, their bodies touching. His free hand tilted her head back, and he moved from her shoulder to neck. He placed a few gentle kisses before taking her skin in his teeth. She pushed her body towards his more, moaning his name._

_"Zuko."_

Katara's eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly. Her breath came rapidly, and she blinked hard, taking in her surroundings. She looked around the small room, only to see Toph rolling over in the corner.

'It was only a dream,' she whispered to herself. Lowering herself from her hammock, the cold steel floor under her feet helped bring her back to reality. She walked quietly out of her room, the need for fresh air suddenly urgent.

She could tell it was early by the faint pink light streaming through the small window in her room. She was usually a late sleeper, along with most of the men on the boat. The halls were quiet as she tiptoed through them, not wanting to wake anyone. Private moments were rare on this boat, and she was ready to take full advantage of it.

She climbed down the ladder of the tower, and stepped out to deck. She had been right, it was early. The sky was marked with light oranges and pinks as the sun peeked out on the horizon. She took a deep breath, inhaling the cool salty ocean air. Taking a moment to appreciate her surroundings, she looked around, and jumped when she saw a dark shadow towards the front of the ship.

The shadow moved as though it was fighting an invisible opponent. Arms punched out smoothly, and feet kicked up. The movements were deliberate but fluid. She stood in awe as she watched him fight. He turned to the left, lunging forward holding his hands to his chest.

His head whipped around as he noticed her standing there. He waved his hand and walked towards her.

"Sorry Zuko, I didn't mean to spy or anything. I just came up here to get some fresh air. I didn't think anyone would be here. I wasn't trying to interrupt you or anything.

His face broke into a smile as he laughed.

"It's okay, Katara, really."

The sunlight hit his bare, sculpted chest and Katara blushed, the memories of her dreams rushing back to her. She looked away, not allowing him to see the pink tint covering her cheeks.

"The sunrise is so beautiful out at sea. It kind of makes me rethink this waking up early thing." Katara laughed softly.

Zuko stretched in the corner of her eye. She could notice the definition in his biceps. She shook her head, desperately wanting something to take her mind off him.

"Any progress with the firebending?"

He sighed, and she could tell that meant no.

"I don't know what it is. I've tried everything, and nothing is working."

An idea came to Katara.

"Maybe we can spar or something? That might trigger whatever is causing the block?"

She could tell he was taking her offer in consideration. While he mulled it over, she pulled some water from the sea and allowed it to bounce between her hands idly.

He nodded to her, and took up a fighting stance.

"Let's see if this triggers something?"

"If it doesn't, I'll at least have fun beating you!" She called back to him, a smile wide on her lips.

She struck first, sending a small ball of water in his direction. He stepped to the side, dodging it effortlessly. He ran towards her, punching his fists swiftly towards her, but fire wasn't produced. He kicked his feet around, a move that would normally produce an arc of fire between his legs.

She pulled more water from the sea, and surrounded her body in the cold salty liquid. It wrapped up her arms, creating two water tentacles. She used them to play the offensive, whipping the water towards Zuko. He dodged one, but the other quickly followed, catching him across the chest.

"Aww come on Zuko. I didn't think it would be this easy." She giggled.

He stumbled across the deck. Katara advanced on him, her arms waving wildly. He regained his footing and rolled quickly away, her next strike hitting air.

He ducked her next strike, and Katara changed her form. She allowed the water to cover the deck. Zuko began charging her direction, trying to gain the offensive.

Katara dropped to her knees and placed her palms in the puddles on the deck. The puddles froze quickly, and she pulled more water to her hands, ready to strike.

Zuko stepped into a frozen puddle and slipped, landing hard on his back. Katara stepped over him, using a small jet of water to hold him down.

"I guess this means I win?" She gloated triumphantly.

Before she could realize what was happening, his feet slipped from under her and she landed on her back.

Zuko stood up laughing.

"Ah don't be so sure."

He reached a hand towards her to help her up. She grabbed his hand, and with all her strength, she pulled down, bringing Zuko back to the deck. The two laughed at the situation.

A crowd of the water tribe men had gathered to watch their spar. Their faces were lit up with excitement. Many were cheering her on, but a few were encouraging Zuko. Katara was happy that her father and the men of her tribe had accepted Zuko after the last mission. Many of the men had been happy to share weapon techniques with the fire prince, and she noticed Zuko picking up on their tips as well.

Katara stood up, bending the water from her clothes.

"While that was fun, I highly doubt it did anything for your firebending," she said, bending the water from Zuko's clothes.

He shook his head, frustration apparent in his features.

Katara looked around and noticed the crowd of men growing larger. Breakfast would be expected soon, so she hurried to the kitchen to begin cooking.

* * *

Zuko found it easy to talk to Katara. She had led a life very different than his. While he had led an easy life as a fire prince, until the incident with his father that was, Katara spent many days working, caring for her family, and filling the void that had been left when her mother died. She had lost so much at a young age and yet she made the best of everything and kept a mostly positive outlook on life. Unlike Zuko, who threw tantrums and treated those around him horribly.

He thought guiltily of his uncle. Katara had told him they would rescue him, but had she been serious? How would they be able to do anything without the Avatar? These questions gnawed at him during tea, and after they had finished the pot, he decided to ask Katara.

"How have things been going, with the Avatar's healing? I mean Aang. How is he?"

Katara pushed her lips together for a moment. He could tell she was frustrated with the topic, as the smile was no longer on her face.

"Things really aren't different. We do healing sessions every day, and no change. It is like he is sleeping."

"Well, I know this isn't the question you want to answer right now, but what are we going to do if he doesn't wake up?"

Katara's eyes widened as she stared at Zuko in shock. He realized after a moment she didn't have an answer for this. It was something nobody had spoken about. When planning for attacks, everyone always used the phrase "When Aang wakes up."

Zuko had been patient with everyone, but they had been at sea for nearly two weeks now. They passed more and more fire nation ships, and it was only a matter of time before they were discovered. They had been sailing towards the fire nation, with no goal in mind, and the thought frustrated Zuko. Soon they would hit the blockade unless they decided on a different plan.

Katara's voice snapped him back to attention.

"Aang will wake up soon. When he does we will decide what our plan is."

She nodded in reassurance, keeping her eyes on Zuko.

Zuko sighed. While he admired Katara's optimistic outlook, he knew it would get them in trouble.

"If we're going to defeat the Fire Nation we need to start planning now." Zuko looked intensely at Katara, trying to shock her back to reality. The more that time passes, the closer my father becomes to winning the war.

"Zuko, he will wake up. I used that blessed water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. You remember the one you attacked us at?"

"But Azula shot him. _With lightning_." He continued staring at her, met with her hopeful gaze. "You said it yourself; his heart stopped. Maybe the water brought him back, but it can't fix everything."

He wanted to believe her. Agni above knew they needed something to hope for, but Zuko had never been one for letting fate take its course.

"Well what do you want me to do? Hey everyone, Aang isn't waking up! We might as well go surrender ourselves to the Fire Lord now. Maybe he will be really nice to us, you know, harboring his fugitive son, attacking his prodigal daughter, and otherwise making his life miserable the past few months." Katara looked around exasperated.

Zuko looks away, hands clenched in his lap. He cursed himself for obviously upsetting her. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to point out our situation. And no one else is strong enough to deal with my father..." Well, maybe Uncle could, but with him captured by Azula...

"We can try hiding somewhere, but it would only be a matter of time before the Fire Lord found us. The comet is only a few months away. We need to attack on the Day of Black Sun; it's our only chance without Aang."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Day of Black Sun?"

"The Day of Black Sun." Katara fidgeted with the teacup in her hand, unsure as to how to continue. "In a few weeks there is an eclipse, and according to information we found a secret library, it is supposed to render firebenders powerless. We planned on attacking that day, but without the Earth Kingdom armies, we don't have the manpower to do a full assault." Katara sighed, idly playing with a strand of hair.

He shifted the teapot around, pouring a new cup for himself. "But you have me, and the other Water tribe warriors, and Sokka and Toph... If we can get a small strike team together, maybe we can overpower the Fire Lord and his guard during the eclipse, bind his hands or something." It'd be easier to kill him, but he chose not to tell her that. At least not right now. "It wouldn't be pretty, but we could still do it. Even if Aang doesn't wake up by then."

"You know, that might just work." Katara smiled towards him. "How will you do, not being able to firebend and all?"

"I'm pretty decent with a pair of swords, even if my firebending doesn't work. I'd still like to fix my current firebending issues, just so I can lay down some cover fire before the eclipse sets in."

"Well let's hope you get your bending back, because if I remember correctly, I, a measly waterbender, beat you in a spar today." She playfully splashed him with some water from the pouch at her hip. Her features lit up as she laughed.

Zuko chuckled. "To be fair, you aren't the same waterbender I met back at the South Pole. You've changed."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Well maybe I have, but even so that isn't going to defeat hundreds of angry firebenders."

She stared at him expectantly, and he brushed the hair from his eyes nervously. Her eyes widened and he guessed this was the first time she noticed the bruise forming above his right eyebrow.

"Zuko, what happened?," she spoke in a concerned tone, her hands pulling the water from her hip sling.

"It's nothing." He said brushing her off. He remembered their spar earlier, and the water whip that hit him across the face, leaving the skin tender and sore. She really had become a better fighter, and even with his firebending back she would have been a match for him.

Katara placed her hand gently on the bruised skin. Zuko cringed as he did when anyone paid attention to his face. He started to pull back but the look in her eyes stopped him. Her eyes were ablaze, staring intently at his face. Their eyes locked and her other hand came up and rested on his other cheek. Zuko stood frozen as she leaned in, her lips parted slightly.

Before he could react, her lips smashed against his and his eyes widened in shock. Her kiss was warm, expectant. His lips parted slightly as he began to kiss her back. "Zuko," she whispered against his mouth.

He lifted his hand, bringing it to rest lightly on her shoulder.

At that moment the door slammed open, startling both of them. Zuko pushed Katara away, and she looked down, pretending to straighten the teacups.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Toph said, a smile wide on her face. "Do I need to get Sokka in here to give Sparky mouth to mouth again?"

Katara jumped up nervously, stepping past Toph and out of the room. Not wanting to be left alone to Toph's questions, Zuko made to leave as well.

"I should get ready for training," Zuko said, heading for the door.

A small hand on his chest stopped him and he looked down at the blind earthbender.

"Listen Sparky, I get it. You like her. But if it were Sokka that found you two in here instead of me, you would have had a lot more than just your scar to worry about. She is his _sister_ after all."

"It isn't like that; she was just healing me…" Zuko stumbled trying to come up with the words.

"Oh I'm sure that's all it was, but just remember what I said." Toph shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Toph lowered her hand and turned to walk out of the room. She raised two fingers to her face, pointing at her eyes and slowly back at Zuko.

"I'll be watching you," she called as she walked down the hall, the laughter apparent in her voice.

Zuko sighed, running his fingers through his hair. What had he gotten himself into this time?

* * *

"Wow, I just kissed Zuko. What was I thinking?"

Katara walked briskly down the hall. She had no idea what had come over her in the small tea room. Her lips still tingled from the kiss, and her heart was still racing. Why would she want to kiss him? Yeah, the two had talked and he was a decent guy when he wasn't chasing them and ruining their lives, but she didn't feel that way about him. The last guy she had feelings for was Jet, and well, she knew what happened there. Katara cursed under her breath, shocked at letting her guard down.

As she approached the door, she smiled slightly. The kiss itself wasn't terrible. It wasn't too wet, or awkward. It had been nice.

Katara shook her head, trying to push the thoughts of the kiss from her mind. She stepped into her room, pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

What scared her was the thought that she had enjoyed the kiss more than she hated the person it was with.

Zuko lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was still wrapping his head around what happened that morning with Katara. She had kissed him, but what was more surprising was he had kissed her back. He had always assumed she was involved with Aang, but would she have still kissed him if she had been? Was the kiss because she was lonely? She missed having Aang around, Zuko could tell, but would she go as far to kiss him to make herself feel better?

What bothered him more was what the kiss had meant to either of them. Did he kiss her back because he wanted to? He enjoyed the kiss, but was it more than that? Was she more than a friend to him? Yeah, she was attractive and if he knew her under different circumstances, he may have even dated her. She was kind and caring, but also had passion and was a strong young woman. There were many things he admired in her.

His stomach's loud protests interrupted his brooding. He had skipped lunch earlier, and now that it was nearing dinnertime, he didn't know if he could deny his stomach food any longer. He groaned in frustration as he pulled himself out of bed to the ground and headed towards the door.

The halls were quiet, and Zuko knew he was already late to the meal. As he came closer to the dining hall, he realized how nervous he was to see Katara. What if she thought it was a mistake and didn't want to be his friend anymore. He hadn't realized until now how much he enjoyed her friendship. Life on the ship was lonely, and the mornings of tea with her had helped make the loneliness better. He had trained with the water tribe men, but he knew they still saw him as the fire nation prince and they treated him so. Katara was the only one who didn't seem to walk on eggshells around him.

A loud crash of a door opening startled him, and he quickly turned to see who it was. Before he could turn around and see the source, an invisible force pushed him back, slamming him into a wall. As his vision cleared, his eyes came to focus on a pair of furious gray ones.

A wooden stick pushed up to his throat, forcing his head back to the metal wall behind him.

"What is going on here Zuko?!" a loud voice shouted.

Aang had woken up.

**AN: A big thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, and I apologize profusely for not updating sooner! Life has been incredibly busy, with moving, taking care of my niece and nephew, school and of course, the holiday. But you aren't here to read about me, you are here to read about Zutara! (which is definitely starting to spice up!) What will happen now that Aang is awake? Ooh the suspense!**

**On a side note, not to reveal too much about the story, but there will be some major angst involved. Katara has her share of skeletons, and they will play a huge part in the story. I hope that isn't too big of a turn off for my lovely readers, because what is a good character without some major flaws? (But really, Katara will get kinda moody)**

**And lastly, for some reason my link didn't post in the last chapter, but if any of you have a tumblr, and want to ask questions, get tidbits from the next chapter, or things of the like, my tumblr is girl-nerdacious. (the link is also in my profile) I look forward to talking to you all there!**

**Thanks again for reading, and I hope to post another chapter soon!**


End file.
